gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ri'khaz
Khaz lub inaczej Ri'khaz - członek rodu Rhakhari żyjący podczas ery świtu, a także drugi syn Meeraz'a. Brał udział w spisku przeciwko swojemu ojcu, którego udało mu się zabić, co doprowadziło do podziału ich rodu i osłabienia sił na tych obszarach. Przebywał w ramach kary za te zabójstwo w więzieniu, lecz udało mu się z niego uciec i znaleźć dowody na winę ojca. Został mu przyznany Order Stormway. Biografia Dzieciństwo u boku swojego rodu Ri'khaz początkowo był szykowany na przyjaciela swojego brata, który miał mu pomagać w każdym momencie. Matka bardzo mocno się nim opiekowała i czasami nawet bardziej niż swoim pierworodnym synem Harriz'em. Chciała, aby Khaz wyrósł na porządnego i obeznanego we wszystkim Khajiita. Bowiem ród Rhakhari był rodziną o bardzo wielkich tradycjach i obyczajach, słynął ze swojej inteligencji i umiejętności opanowywania emocji, ale wszędzie zdarzają się wyjątki. Czy Khaz był takim wyjątkiem? Zdecydowanie nie. Jednak od początku swojego życia wykazywał się nadpobudliwością i zainteresowaniem wszystkiego, co go otacza. Jak był małym dzieckiem cały czas zadawał pytania. Mimo to cały czas inne dzieci mu dokuczały, przez co pewnie matka tak bardzo się nim opiekowała. Ojciec natomiast na młodego "kota" nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi i najbardziej interesował się właśnie Harriz'em. Pewnego razu, gdy pięcioletni Khaz bawił się w domowym ogródku doszło do bójki, w której młodzieniec został brutalnie pobity przez swoje rodzeństwo, które uważało, że ten "odebrał im matkę" i cały czas chce być lepszy od nich. Khaz jednak w przypływie złości wziął ozdobny sztylet, który przypadkowo spadł na ziemię i chcąc się w końcu uwolnić wbił go w brzuch swojego brata. Harriz, jak i reszta bardzo szybko uciekli, zostawiając młodzieńca razem z krwawiącym bratem na ramionach. Kiedy ojciec z matką przybiegli było już za późno. Wyprawienie do świątyni Ojciec pod pretekstem niebezpieczeństwa ze strony swojego dziecka, jak i chęci ochrony pierworodnego zechciał wyprawić Khaz'a do świątyni znajdującej się daleko od jego domu. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Harriz'owi się coś stanie to Khaz jako drugi urodzony po nim przejmie w przyszłości kontrolę nad rodem. Matka czuła się winna, starała się bronić chłopca, ale żadne z jego rodzeństwa nie przyznało się do tego, że go pobili. W końcu jej obrona na wiele się nie zdała, jak i żal chłopca po zabójstwie, do którego się przyznał. Nie docierało to do końca jego świadomości, a zamiast go pocieszyć cały czas go o to obwiniano. Po kilku dniach zapadła ostateczna decyzja - Khaz miał zostać wyprawiony do świątyni znajdującej się kilkaset kilometrów stąd. Jednak ani rodzice, ani rodzeństwo nie poleciało tam, by go odwieźć. Jedynie matka się z nim pożegnała, ale zabroniono jej go odprowadzić. Nauka u Mistrzów Zen Podróż zajęła im kilka dni, bo na Dollen przy poruszaniu się różnego rodzaju pojazdami można było narazić się na wyładowania magii, która towarzyszyła planecie od niepamiętnych czasów. W tym czasie młody Khaz nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. Cały czas miał przed oczami widok swojego konającego brata, rozpacz rodzeństwa i strach ojca, a przede wszystkim to, jak bardzo zawiodła się na nim matka, która mimo to starała się to jakoś ukryć. Mistrzowie Zen słynęli ze swojego rygoru i pilnowania zasad. Opowiadał mu o tym sługa, który miał go tam odwieźć, a "kot" nie do końca zwracał na to uwagę, bo nadal myślał, tylko o tym co się wydarzyło jakiś czas temu. Po dołączeniu do grona mieszkańców świątyni zajmował się nim Mistrz Gerion, który był człowiekiem pochodzącym z Rakasy. Khaz został zmuszony do życia w bardzo ubogich warunkach, zaczął nosić proste szaty zamiast modnych ubiorów, do których przyzwyczaiła go matka. Inne "koty" znajdujące się w świątyni zupełnie różniły się od jego rodzeństwa, które początkowo chciał w nich zobaczyć. Jednak Mistrzowie Zen nie pozwalali tu na zabawę, przez co młodzieniec stał się bardzo aspołeczny i nietowarzyski. Nauczyciele traktowali swoich uczniów bardzo przedmiotowo, którzy się ich bali, by nie zostać przez nich ukaranymi. Wielokrotnie dochodziło do sytuacji, w których dostawało się karę po dobrze wykonanej pracy, która swoją drogą była bardzo ciężka. Pracowali oni całymi dniami, przerw praktycznie nie mieli, a spali tylko 6 godzin - od 22:00 do 4:00. Khaz nie mógł znaleźć tu żadnego wsparcia ze strony innej osoby, ale też nie miał innego wyjścia niż pracować tu, gdzie zesłali go rodzice. Jako "nowicjusz" Khaz pracował pilnie, ale wiedział, że nie tak musi wyglądać jego życie. Narastał w nim gniew, opór przeciwko Mistrzom, który okazywał dobitniej wraz z wiekiem. Zaczął panować nad emocjami, na co dzień miał twarz bardzo poważną i budzącą strach. Stał się osobą trudną do akceptacji, ale za to bardzo inteligentną i zasadową, ale z tą różnicą, że zasad trzymał się, tylko wtedy, gdy mu to pasowało. Nie był już tym wesołym i ciekawskim dzieckiem, ale całkowicie przeistoczył się w nową osobę. Dodatkowo budził wielki podziw wśród innych podopiecznych w świątyni i stanowił postać, która była symbolem walki z tymi co ich "nauczają". Pewnego dnia jednak Mistrz Gerion, który był jego głównym nauczycielem jak i bezdusznym prześladowcą został brutalnie zamordowany. Jako że najwięcej uwagi poświęcał właśnie Khazowi to go posądzono o morderstwo. W prawdzie zrobił to kto inny, lecz młody "kot" przyznał się do winy. Mistrzowie Zen byli zaskoczeni tymi słowami i zaczęli zastanawiać się nad karą, jaką zechcą wymierzyć wobec nowicjusza. Tym czego obawiał się Khaz nie była śmierć, ale tortury. Jednak doskonale wiedział co robi. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pokazał swoje umiejętności planowania i niesamowitego przewidywania różnych zdarzeń. Ryzykował niezmiernie, mógł umrzeć podczas tortur, ale tak się nie stało. Nauczyciele tak bardzo skupili się na karze, że zapomnieli o wszystkim innym. Khaz przygotował się na ich nadejście, by go zabrać, a miało się to odbyć w nocy, by przestraszyć innych uczniów. Jednak gdy "kot" usłyszał ich kroki rozległ się ogień, który z bardzo szybką prędkością przeszedł po świątyni. Młodzieniec, nie czekając zabrał jednemu z nauczycieli jego miecz, po czym zaczął walkę ze swoimi prześladowcami. Zaledwie trzynastoletni chłopiec walczył z taką zawziętością, że nikt mu nie mógł teraz dorównać. W końcu uwolnił innych uczniów, dając im wolną rękę, po czym uciekł ze świątyni, która właśnie stała w płomieniach ognia. Początek samodzielnego życia Khaz po odejściu ze świątyni nie wiedział co robić. Czuł się spełniony, że w końcu położył temu wszystkiemu kres, ale nie miał pomysłu, jak ma wyglądać jego dalsze życie. Na początku chciał wrócić do rodzinnego domu, ale wiedział, że tam najprawdopodobniej go nie zaakceptują, a wieść o spalonej świątyni obiegnie całe Dollen, co tylko nastawi ród Rhakhari przeciwko niemu. Tak oto udał się do pobliskiej wioski, a na tej planecie takie miejsca słynęły z ubóstwa, często były puste albo opuszczone. Zupełnie inna sytuacja panowała w prawdziwych metropoliach, które co ciekawe były otwarte dla wszystkich i nie trzeba było się bać o wejście do takiego miasta. Zaczerpnąwszy rady u starca we wiosce, pomieszkał tam miesiąc, by nieco zarobić, aż w końcu udał się do najbliższego miasta - Harkan - położonego o dwieście kilometrów stąd. Wyruszył samotnie, a podróż była ciężka. Nadal miał ze sobą miecz, który zabrał jednemu z nauczycieli w świątyni. Czuł głód i zmęczenie, czasami był ranny po walce z różnymi zwierzętami, z których szczęśliwie wychodził cało i sam nie do końca wiedział, jak jeszcze żyje. Jednak gdy wszedł na drogę został pojmany przez handlarzy niewolników, którzy tylko czekali na takiego jak on. Król Dollen nie wiedział jak się z nimi rozprawić, a Khajiici słynęli z podstępu i sprytu, co tylko utrudniało zadanie. Khaz był zbyt wyczerpany, aby uciekać, więc ostatecznie zemdlał i obudził się już w klatce razem z kilkoma innymi "kotami". Został przewieziony do pobliskiego miasteczka i następnie sprzedany pierwszym lepszym osobom. Jego właścicielką została bardzo wymagająca Khajiitka mieszkająca w miasteczku obok. Krzyczała na młodego Khaz'a przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, ale ten jak zwykle potrafił dostosować się do danej sytuacji i był jej posłuszny. W wyniku postawionej przez niego pułapki kobieta zmarła na miejscu, a chłopiec udał się w stronę Harkan. Dotarł tam w tydzień, bo miasteczko jego dawnej opiekunki znajdowało się dosyć niedaleko. Tam Khaz był skazany na siebie, wiódł życie żebraka, aż w końcu został zabrany z ulicy przez straż miejską i przewieziony tymczasowo do baraków w ramach akcji "Miasto bez bezdomnych" ustanowionej przez tutejszego namiestnika. Wśród rodziny zastępczej Już czternastoletni Khaz w wyniku wcześniej opisanej akcji został przydzielony do pary "kotów", które nie mogły mieć dzieci. Zajmowali się nim jak należy, młodzieniec zaczął widzieć w nich rodziców, jakich zawsze chciał mieć. Zaczął wkrótce chodzić do szkoły razem z innymi dziećmi, ale mimo to uważał się za lepsze od nich. Wciąż nie wydawał nikomu swojego pochodzenia i tego, że jest z rodu Rhakhari. Wycieczka do senatu w Harkan jednak całkowicie zmieniła jego nastawienie. Spotkał tam się ze swoim ojcem tymczasowo pełniącym stanowisko marszałka senatu. Khaz długo myślał, co teraz się stanie, żądał zemsty, ale ostatecznie opanował się i potraktował ten dzień tak jak inne i nadal spokojnie chodził do szkoły. Po roku pobytu w rodzinie zastępczej okazało się, że jego przybrana matka choruje na raka i to dlatego właśnie nie mogli mieć dzieci. Pożyła jeszcze tylko około jeden rok i zmarła. Khaz bardzo żałował śmierci matki i nie mógł do końca się z tego otrząsnąć. Miał nawet myśli samobójcze, ale przybrany ojciec uspokoił go i wytłumaczył mu na czym polega życie. Jednak sam popadł w nałóg alkoholowy i zaczął pić praktycznie wszystko, co znalazł pod ręką. Po ukończeniu pełnoletności i zdaniu odpowiednich egzaminów oddał ojca do szpitalu, w którym mieli go wyleczyć, a sam odszedł. W tym samym roku jego prawdziwy ojciec został namiestnikiem Harkan wyznaczonym przez samego króla w trybie natychmiastowym. Spisek harkański Tłum powitał nowego namiestnika gromkimi brawami, ale Khaz czuł coraz większe napięcie, gdy ten zbliżał się w stronę, w której stał właśnie on. Nagle jednak z tłumu wyskoczyli zamachowcy, szybko zabijając strażników, ale zostali szybko zestrzeleni przez specjalnych ochroniarzy. Zaczęła się panika. Khaz nie wiedział, co zrobić, aż w końcu przedarł się jakimś cudem z biegnącego tłumu i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Po kilku dniach wykorzystał swoje umiejętności i nielegalnie wszedł do pałacu. Wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego jego ojciec nie został wybrany przez lud, a przez króla. Nad Harkan zawisły ciemne chmury, a Dollen pogrążyło się w chaosie. Khaz postanowił temu zaradzić, znalazł zamachowców, którzy mimo to nie do końca mu ufali. Otóż ojciec "kota" planował wielkie represje wobec mieszkańców za ich dawne czyny, a także utworzenie obozów pracy. W prawdzie nie do końca się z tym zgadzał, ale był on bardzo zasadowy i wykonywał rozkazy, które nawet nie były zgodne z jego przekonaniami. Wtedy rozpoczęły się przygotowania do tak zwanego spisku harkańskiego, który polegał na zamordowaniu Meeraz'a. Mieszkańcy bali się go, ale jednocześnie też uwielbiali. Ojciec Khaz'a nie był jednak głupią osobą i od razu nakazał znaleźć i zabić wszystkich, którzy są mu przeciwni. W zaledwie jeden dzień policji udało się zlokalizować ponad połowę takich ludzi i pojmać. Ludność zaczęła obawiać się nowego namiestnika i coraz lepiej widziała, co się święci. Jednak co ciekawe po tak wielu wtrąceniach do więzień Meeraz zniżył cenę podatku z 20% do zaledwie 8%, co bardzo spodobało się mieszkańcom. Dodatkowo przewidywał specjalne pieniądze, jakie mają być przekazywane osobom, które przybędą do miasta i w nim zamieszkają. Nastał okres szalonej migracji, a zamachowcy powoli zaczęli się dezorganizację swoich oddziałów. Khaz zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw postanowił dokonać zamachu na swojego ojca. Jednak udało się go namówić, by tego nie robił i zaczekał na lepszą sytuację. Zresztą sam doskonale wiedział, że teraz będzie to dla niego wyrok śmierci. Spisek harkański się ostatecznie nie powiódł, a miasto o nim całkowicie zapomniało. Wojna miast Niedługo na okazję do rewolucji trzeba było czekać. Kilka miesięcy po objęciu urzędu namiestnika przez Meeraz'a doszło do tak zwanej wojny miast, czyli do kłótni dwóch wielkich metropolii. Jedną z nich było Harkan, a drugą Irvi położone o dwa i pół tysiąca kilometrów dalej na wschód. Ludność nigdy nie dowiedziała się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło i mogła się tak właściwie tylko domyślać. Khaz zaczął wtedy organizować ruch oporu przeciwko własnemu ojcowi. Chętnych było mało i o wiele więcej osób zgłosiło się do Tymczasowego Wojska Harkańskiego, które nakazał powołać sam król popierający sprawę Meeraz'a. Drugi natomiast namiestnik miasta Irvi bardzo szybko i sprawnie powołał własne Tymczasowe Wojsko Irvinskie. Dodatkowo wykorzystał sytuację, że wokół niego znajduje się wiele mniejszych miasteczek i dżungli, które mogą posłużyć mu za element obrony. Namiestnik Harkan zaczekał aż część wojska króla z Generałem Ytres'em na czele przybędzie do miasta i od razu wyruszył na wojnę. Inne metropolie za bardzo nie reagowały, chociaż takie sytuacje były bardzo rzadkie. Król uczynił namiestnika Irvi wrogiem narodu, po czym rozpoczęła się oficjalnie prawdziwa wojna. Wojsko przeciwnika przedtem przygotowało się bardzo dobrze na obronę swojego miasta i udało mu się kilkukrotnie zaskoczyć popleczników monarchy. Tak jak Generał Ytres przewidywał znaczna część żołnierzy została rozstawiona po miasteczkach i dżunglach, przez co bitwy były bardzo krwawe i brutalne. Khaz po dokładnym zaplanowaniu swoich dalszych działań wstąpił do Tymczasowego Wojska Harkańskiego razem z kilkoma innymi Khajiitami popierającymi jego sprawę. Posiadał też dowód na zdradę swojego ojca, który wykradł kilka miesięcy temu. Był to list napisany do króla mający do niego dojść, ale nigdy go nie odnaleziono. Meeraz wyruszył razem ze swoimi żołnierzami na wojnę, by podnieść ich morale. Rozbił on ogromny obóz na szczycie wzgórza znajdującego się na przeciwko Irvi skąd dowodził swoją armią. Tak naprawdę o każdej bitwie i rozstawieniu wojsk dowodził Generał Ytres, a Meeraz był tam tak właściwie niepotrzebny. Walki trwały kilkanaście tygodni i wciąż nie było widać końca tej potyczki. Jednak Khaz'owi udało się odkryć, o co tak naprawdę chodziło - namiestnik Irvi nie wykonał rozkazu króla, by powsadzać znaczną część mieszkańców do obozów pracy i sprzeciwił mu się. Poprosił wtedy Meeraz'a pomoc, ale ten odmówił i tak się wszystko zaczęło. Postanowił tym razem nie brać dowodu na to, co odkrył, by nie wzbudzić zbędnych podejrzeń. Kariera wojskowa Khaz zaczął obmyślać, jak dostać się do tak bardzo dobrze pilnowanego obozu swojego ojca. Wiedział, że sam nie da razy, a z tych kilku osób, które z nim wyruszyły ostały się przy życiu zaledwie dwie, a reszta umarła podczas bitew. W końcu zrozumiał, co musi zrobić. Zaczął brać większy udział podczas walk, podczas których już i tak wykazywał się niezwykłą zawziętością. Sierżant dowodzący jego oddziałem docenił to i mianował go kapralem. Później został zamordowany przez "kota", bo ten chciał przejąć jego tytuł, który mu oczywiście nadano. Zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach kariery wojskowej w trakcie tak krwawej wojny trwającej już około rok. Wykorzystywał swoje umiejętności planowania, a niemal wszystkie jego bitwy kończyły się zwycięstwem. Zrobił wielką różnicę i dał przewagę wojskom z Harkan. Powoli zaczął go coraz bardziej dostrzegać Generał Ytres i dawać mu większe przywileje, niż miał dotychczas. Wreszcie udało im się podejść pod mury miasta i nawet zacząć je forsować, co pozwoliło Khaz'owi zdobyć tytuł kapitana. Wtedy został też przedstawiony Meeraz'owi przez samego Ytres'a, który starał się go jak najbardziej pochwalić. Jego ojciec nie domyślił się, że ten jest jego synem, a Khaz zachowywał się tak jak wcześniej. Podczas ataku na miasto, dowodząc swoim oddziałem wygnany członek rodu Rhakhari został ranny. Nie było to może poważne, ale uniemożliwiło mu to dalszy udział w bitwie. Został przeniesiony do obozu Meeraz'a, gdy trwała bitwa. Odeskortować go nakazał Generał Ytres. W prawdzie nie była to część planu "kota", ale był z takiego obrotu spraw zadowolony. Prawie wszyscy żołnierze znajdowali się teraz na placu boju, więc miał czystą drogę do zabicia swojego ojca. Zamach na ojca Gdy został już przeniesiony zamordował lekarza i strażnika chroniącego jego namiotu i powoli zaczął się skradać w stronę namiotu Meeraz'a chronionego przez dawnego gladiatora, istnego kolosa. Khaz'owi udało się zamordować kilku ochroniarzy, a nie było ich zbyt wielu, ale gladiator zauważył go i ruszył do walki. Jeden z żołnierzy ruszył wezwać alarm, ale Khaz zabił go nożem. Meeraz próbował gdzieś się ukryć, wreszcie zobaczywszy że nie ma innego wyjścia chwycił za broń, wziął swoją żonę pod rękę i zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia. "Kot" wykorzystał nieuwagę gladiatora, który w tym momencie spojrzał się na swojego władcę i przeciął mu mieczem głowę. Szybko podbiegł do wyjścia, zamknął bramę i stanął sam na sam przeciwko swojemu ojcowi. Przyznał się, że jest on ich synem, popatrzył w tym momencie na zlęknioną matkę i nadal myślał, czy zabić go czy nie. Ostatecznie podjąwszy decyzję, wziął miecz w obie ręce i wbił go szybkim ruchem w jego brzuch. Matka zaczęła płakać i skuliła się nad konającym mężem, ale Khaz nie zamierzał czekać, gdyż widział zbliżającą się gwardię już strzelającą z karabinów w jego stronę. Uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia i zaczął błąkać się po Dollen. Wojna miast została wygrana na korzyść Harkan, a Harriz, czyli jego starszy brat i Generał Ytres zaczęli go ścigać. Pobyt w więzieniu Stał się praktycznie wrogiem numer jeden na Dollen, a nagroda za jego głowę była większa niż u kogokolwiek innego. Wkrótce stał się najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą przez Kurierów, jak i legalne instytucje. W końcu udało się go złapać w pewnym miasteczku i od razu został przewieziony do największego więzienia należącego do Wielkiej Unii. Było to bardzo ważne wydarzenie w całym sektorze Stormway, na czym bardzo zyskała Unia, chociaż schwytał go jeden z Kurierów. Od razu odwiedził go Harriz, który powiedział mu, że postara się go wykupić i następnie torturować aż umrze. Nie wzruszyło to za bardzo Khaz'a, ale o wiele bardziej wstrząsnęła nim wiadomość o śmierci matki. Po kilkutygodniowej rozprawie sądowej skazano "kota" na dożywocie, chociaż jego rodzina domagała się kary śmierci, podobnie jak chociażby honorowy Generał Ytres. Tak się jednak nigdy nie stało i był to chyba największy błąd, jaki popełniły sądy w tym okresie. Bowiem Khaz nie zamierzał tu zostać. Krążyły plotki, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się stąd uciec, ale "kot" miał o tym inne zdanie i jak zwykle szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania, a był w tym niezwykle dobry. Zdołał zaprzyjaźnić się z pewną grupką osób, które były uważana za "dobre duchy" tego miejsca i zaczął obmyślać swoją strategię. Starał się być miły i uprzejmy, by strażnicy go polubili, ale każdy wiedział co zrobił i do czego jest zdolny. Przebywał w tym więzieniu jeszcze kilka lat, aż w końcu zaczął realizowanie swojego planu. Niezmiernie pomogła mu w tym jego reputacja, a on sam razem ze swoimi pomocnikami spróbowali uciec z tego miejsca. Ostatecznie w bardzo spektakularnej akcji udało mu się to, chociaż inni zostali zamordowani i uciekł, tylko on jeden. Jednak doskonale wiedział, że póki przebywa na wolności będzie celem każdego, więc postanowił znaleźć odpowiednie dowody na winę swojego ojca, by wykupić swoje winy, co mogłoby przywrócić mu jego dobry wizerunek. W poszukiwaniu dowodów Wykupił kilku łowców nagród i udał się na Dollen, by znaleźć jakiekolwiek dowody. Domyślał się, że jego matka albo rodzeństwo najprawdopodobniej wszystko zatarli, ale pozostawał przy dobrej myśli. Gdy przemierzał swój dawny dom czuł pewnego rodzaju nostalgię i cały czas myślał jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby tu nadal mieszkał. Khaz doskonale wiedział, że najważniejsze jest to co tu i teraz i by nie zastanawiać się nad takimi sprawami, bo istnieje nieskończoność możliwości na każde zakończenie. W końcu gdy wszedł do dawnego gabinetu ojca spotkał tam Harriz'a, który czekał na niego samotnie. Łowcy nagród zawiadomili Khaz'owi, że zbliżają się posiłki i zaczęła się walka na zewnątrz, co można było usłyszeć w domu, ale Harriz miał zamiar rozprawić się ze swoim bratem raz na zawsze. Doszło do pojedynku wielkich wojowników na miecze, ale Khaz widocznie przewyższał go postawą emocjonalną. Natomiast pierworodny Meeraz'a czuł gniew i rozpacz jednocześnie, co pozwoliło go rozkojarzyć. W końcu Khaz wyrwał miecz z jego ręki i postawił swój obok jego szyi. Harriz nie zamierzał się z nim żegnać i poprosił brata o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. "Kot" doskonale wiedział, że jeśli pozostawi swojego brata przy życiu nadal będzie skazany jako zdrajca i mógłby żałować tego momentu do końca swoich dni, ale z drugiej strony pierworodny Meeraz'a mógł się zmienić. Pozostał przy pierwszej myśli i obciął głowę dla brata, po czym zabarykadował się w gabinecie i zaczął szukać po pokoju jakichkolwiek dowodów. Ostatni z łowców nagród zawiadomił mu, że wchodzą do domu i wszyscy są martwi, po czym przerwał sygnał, gdy go zastrzelili. Khaz odkrył w tym czasie tajne przejście. Musiał się bardzo śpieszyć, ale akt na ten dowód była cała masa, co oznaczało, że oprócz ojca nikt o tym wejściu nigdy nie wiedział. Zabrał kilka teczek, po czym uciekł z domu niezauważony. "Bohater" Khaz wkrótce przedstawił te akta Wielkiej Unii, a wyrozumiały Kanclerz przyjął go u siebie. Czas sprzyjał "kotu", bo aktualny król Dollen tracił na wizerunku, a mieszkańcy planety bardzo na niego narzekali. Przywódca sektoru Stormway postanowił ogłosić więc tę nowinę światu i wysłać Legion Stormway, by rozprawił się z królem. Ludność przyjęła te wiadomości z wielkim zaskoczeniem, niektórzy nie dowierzali i byli pewni, że to wszystko było ustawione, ale na pewno plan Khaz'a się powiódł. Jak oszukać cały świat i wyjść z tego cało? Oto przykład niezwykłej umiejętności planowania i myślenia, którą doskonale operował "kot". Po kilku dniach został ogłoszony bohaterem i przyznano mu Order Stormway, który jest przydzielany osobom mającym znaczący wpływ na życie w sektorze. Khaz był z tego zadowolony, ale wiedział, że polityka nie jest jego powołaniem, ani nic z tym związanego. Przywódca rodu Rhakhari Khaz powrócił do domu, gdzie był ostatnim żyjącym jeszcze członkiem swojego rodu Rhakhari. Inni albo uciekli albo umarli, ale Khajiit nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Założył własną Gildię, zwerbował rekrutów, po czym przyjął przydomek Ri'khaz według tradycji jego rasy, co oznaczało, że jest przywódcą pewnego stowarzyszenia. Zaczął żyć w swoim rodzinnym dworze, tak jak kiedyś to sobie wszystko wymarzył. Zajmował się rożnymi sprawami - czasami rabował i atakował pobliskie miasta, czasami pomagał mieszkańcom, a czasami robił to na co po prostu miał ochotę. Wiedział, że teraz nikt mu nic nie może zrobić, więc korzystał z tego póki miał czas. Poznał się też z pewną piękną Khajiitką, z którą mimo to nie mógł mieć dzieci, ale nie narzekał na taki obrót spraw. Jego Gildia starała się trzymać wszystkie sekrety w domu, a on sam był bardzo szanowanym mieszkańcem Dollen, przez co wiele osób często prosiło go o różną pomoc albo o spotkania. Jego problemy zaczęły się jednak dopiero po kilku latach. Plan chronologiczny * 61 BBY - narodziny w rodzinnym domu rodu Rhakhari * 56 BBY - zamordowanie swojego brata w przypływie gniewu * 56 BBY - wyprawienie do świątyni * 48 BBY - oskarżenie Khaz'a o mord jednego z Mistrzów Zen * 48 BBY - ucieczka "kota" z katedry, początek samodzielnego życia * 48 BBY - pojmanie przez handlarzy niewolników, trafienie pod opiekę wymagającej Khajiitki * 47 BBY - ucieczka z domu właścicielki * 47 BBY - przybycie do Dollen, nędzne życie żebraka w metropolii * 47 BBY - początek mieszkania wśród rodziny zastępczej * 43 BBY - odejście od przybranych rodziców po śmierci przybranej matki i ukończeniu pełnoletności * 43 BBY - zamieszanie się w nieudany spisek harkański mający na celu obalenie jego prawdziwego ojca * 42 BBY - wstąpienie do Tymczasowego Wojska Harkańskiego podczas wojny miast * 42 BBY - 39 BBY - kariera wojskowa, ciągłe oczekiwanie na okazję do zabicia Meeraz'a * 39 BBY - zamordowanie ojca * 38 BBY - 32 BBY - pobyt w więzieniu, szukanie drogi ucieczki * 32 BBY - ucieczka, poszukiwanie dowodów na winę jego ojca * 32 BBY - wygrany pojedynek z Harriz'em * 31 BBY - uzyskanie Orderu Stormay, odkupienie wizerunku, zostanie bohaterem sektoru * 31 BBY - założenie własnej Gildii, przyjęcie przydomku Ri'khaza, początek normalnego życia z ukochaną w jego własnym rodzinnym dworze jako przywódca rodu Rhakhari Osobowość i umiejętności Członek rodu Rhakhari jest przede wszystkim osobą potrafiącą opanować swoje emocji i zachować wręcz stoicki spokój w każdej sytuacji, co często daje mu przewagę nad innymi. Jego twarz jest praktycznie zawsze bez emocjonalna, przez co ciężko się domyślić, co w danym momencie odczuwa. Mimo to są to tylko pozory, bo potrafi się on dostosować do danej sytuacji i szybko zamienić w wesołą postać. Pozostając przy dostosowywaniu się należy wymienić jego największą umiejętność, czyli doskonałe wręcz planowanie. Khaz potrafi przewidzieć prawdopodobne możliwości zakończenia jakichś wydarzeń, co wykorzystuje właściwie zawsze. Jest też świetny w rozpoznawaniu ludzkich słabości i mocniejszych stron, które wykorzystuje w swoich działaniach. "Kot" to również osoba bardzo inteligentna, szanująca tradycje i obyczaje, ale potrafi od tego drugiego odejść, gdy tylko to mu się podoba. Oczywiście nie jest pozbawiony wad - najczęściej przejawia brak litości i interesuje się, tylko sobą i swoim życiem, nie dbając o potrzeby innych, czym kieruje się przez cały czas, ale to bardziej wynik jego wychowania i pobytu u Mistrzów Zen. Wyposażenie Ri'khaz jak już było powiedziane jest doskonale wprawiony w walce bronią białą, ale za to nie za bardzo odnajduje się w walce dystansowej. Podczas pojedynków towarzyszą mu miecz dwuręczny typu Skana i dwa sztylety typu Lekhai (obydwie bronie wykonane zostały ze specjalnej stali potrafiącej przecinać czasami nawet karabiny i blastery stworzone z niezbyt wytrzymałego materiału). Dodatkowo "kot" nosi lekką zbroję z naramiennikiem na prawym ramieniu, co umożliwia mu swobodę ruchów podczas walki. Kategoria:Aberration/Postaci